Series 4 Samcedes redo
by Sam-cedes
Summary: Sam and Mercedes never broke up. This is how series 4 should have gone in my eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Been wanting to do this for ages. I love Samcedes and i think they could have worked into series 4. So here goes.

Let me know what you think please. :)

* * *

Chapter 1 

Sam had spent the first 3 weeks of summer in denial about Mercedes leaving for LA. He was so proud of her and had helped her get there himself but now it was getting closer to her leaving and he didn't want to have to say goodbye.

They weren't going to break up, they'd had a long talk about it and decided they could make it work.

Santana and Brit were, so were Kurt and Blaine, they could do it too.

Sam was sat in Mercedes room, the night before she left, Mercedes was packing the last few bits.

"I am really going to miss you" Sam sighed

"Baby we spoke about this. We're going to skype every night, and you have one year and you're going to come to LA" She said placing a hand to his cheek and kissing him lightly.

The next day came and they were in the airport, clinging to one another.

"Flight A1B76 to Los Angeles International airport has now begun boarding"

Sam clung to her again and kissed her "Call me as soon as you get there" he mumbled against her lips "I love you"

"I love you too Sammy" Mercedes said, she picked her suitcase up

The next day was the first day back at school.

Sam was now a senior and as he walked down the hallway things felt different, for two reasons, Firstly he no longer had Mercedes to walk down the hallway hand in hand with and secondly the Glee club was now cool, and everyone wanted to be part of it.

"Hey baby" Mercedes said when they were on skype that night

"Hey beautiful"

"How was school?" Mercedes asked

"Strange without you, and also cause everybody wants to be part of Glee club"

"That a good thing or a bad thing sammy?"

"Good in some ways but everyone is acting weird, I think they're letting the popularity get to their heads"

"Well, maybe you need to speak to them about it" Mercedes suggested "Look baby, I had a long day, I am going to head to bed"

"Alright. I have some homework to do anyway. I love you"

"I love you too Sammy"

They had let Marley Rose into the Glee club, she was good. There was lots of auditions and nobody else seemed right. There was a kid called Jake, puck's brother, he was good but he lost his temper.

Same really missed Mercedes, it had been a mad few weeks with Brit having a meltdown, Blaine and Sam had become senior class president and vice president. Then Finn turned up after he had come back from the Army and had broken up with Rachel. Blaine and Kurt had broken up and Santana and Brit had broken up. Himself and Mercedes were still going, he really missed her.

The next week they decided they were going to do Grease for the school musical. Sam instantly wanted to audition for Kenickie.

Finn was helping with the musical and Mike and Mercedes turned up in Lima.

Sam didn't know she was coming and hadn't told him to make it a surprise.

Sam walked into the Auditorium to watch auditions and saw Mercedes stood there smiling at him.

"Mercedes?!" He asked walking over shocked, Mercedes stepped towards him and bit her lip.

"Hey baby" She said

Sam wrapped his arms around her and hugged her before pressing their lips together.

"What you doing here?" he asked pulling away

"I'm helping Artie and Finn" she said and Sam kissed her again.

"I missed you so much"


	2. Chapter 2

Can not believe all the emails i got about this fic being favorited and liked and such. Thanks so much. Means a lot. So here is the next chapter

Please let me know what you think. Getting comments proper makes me want to write more.

Even though i have an assignment to do. haha. Thanks guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Mercedes was staying over with Sam that night at the Hudson Hummel house. Sam was fast asleep in bed with his arms wrapped around Mercedes clinging onto her.

Mercedes wasn't sleeping very well, she was happy to be with Sam, cuddling up with him but she just couldn't get to sleep.

The next morning came and Mercedes had finally managed to get some sleep. Sam woke up and woke Mercedes by kissing her.

"Morning beautiful" he whispered and Mercedes smiled

"Hey Sammy" she mumbled stretching "I didn't sleep well"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Sam asked as he started to get dressed

"You were so cute and adorable and asleep and I couldn't disturb you" Mercedes said "And you snore a lot. Which is kind of cute too"

Sam grinned and pulled his jeans on.

"Are you staying till the end of grease?" He asked hopeful

"I am baby" She said and kissed him

They went up to get some breakfast.

"Morning Sam, Morning Mercedes" Carole said "What do you want some eggs making? Toast? Cereal?"

"I'll make it Carole, it's alright" Sam said "Thank you though"

Carole nodded and looked towards Mercedes

"Did you not sleep sweetheart?" she asked

"Not really no"

They got to school and it was straight on with auditions again.

Sam auditioned for Kenickie, Marley and Unique auditioned for Sandy and Rizzo which caused a huge stink between everyone especially Coach Sue and Kitty and Jake did an audition which frankly just seemed like they were trying to get in to bother everyone else.

They decided to have another dance and sing off to decide Danny and Sandy.

Mercedes looked amazing up there, she was so good at teaching others to sing and dance, he really loved her more than anything.

After the dance/sing off Sam walked over to her on the stage and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey there my beautiful" He said

"Sam" Mercedes laughed "You startled me"

"Sorry" he mumbled kissing at her cheek "So, you want to go to breadstix tonight?"

"After you have done your homework mister, yes. You need to get them grades up"

Sam sighed "How did you find out?"

"Sam, your report cards are piling up. How are you getting away with them not being signed?"

Sam sighed "I don't know. I just keep giving excuses that my parents haven't sent them back to me yet and stuff"

"Samuel Evans" Mercedes said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow "If I have to turn my diva on I will"

Sam frowned and crossed his own arms "My parents will be really mad"

"Right, look, while I am here I will help you get your grades up baby, but you still have to send them off to your parents to sign"

Sam nodded and hugged her "I love you so much"

"I love you so much too baby. You can stay at my parents tonight with me and we will work on your grades and if you do your work then we will go to breadstix and if you're extra good I might let you have a treat" she said smirking

Sam grinned them bit his lip

"Please tell me by treat you don't just mean chocolate cake"

"You know what I mean Sam" She laughed and turned to leave

Sam jumped up and down on the spot miming 'yes! I'm getting sex tonight'

Mercedes turned back round again

"That aint behaving hunny. Now come on" she said and took his hand


End file.
